1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor control and regulating device, which is suitable especially for an electrically driven skateboard or longboard. It may have four or fewer rollers as well as a doubly suspended front axle in a special skateboard design. However, the invention is also applicable for electrically driven single wheels, so-called monowheels.
2. The Prior Art
The skateboard and the longboard are respectively a board with two axles and four wheels, in which the user can propel himself or herself by pushing with one leg. Increasingly, more skateboards are being equipped with a drive and are proving to be an alternative means of transportation. A technical challenge associated with this is the provision of suitable motor controllers.
German Patent Application No. DE 20 2010 004 820 U1 discloses a portable electronically regulated drive system characterized by the activation or deactivation of the drive by means of brakes, electric switches or sensor measured value.
German Patent Application No. DE 100 34 277 A1 discloses a motor controller that is adjustable for a particular speed range and that comprises a sensor for rpm detection and a transmitter provided on the wheel as well as a wireless remote controller or an infinitely variable switch provided on a steering rod or a control device operated by means of foot pedal.
German Patent Application No. DE 10 2009 036 924 A1 describes a skateboard in which the electric motor can be controlled by a controller designed as a pistol-grip controller, rocker controller or joystick. In addition, several electric motors can be operated individually or all together with the controller, and even forward and reverse travel can be controlled.
The use of the skateboard has been marked in recent decades by a sporting emphasis on skateboarding in connection with the manifestation of a large number of plastic pieces. Steering of the skateboard by weight shifts as well as leaps with the skateboard in connection with turning of the board and of the body of the user are common practice. The upwardly bent tip and the upwardly bent end of the deck are used for this purpose. Above all, the user must master skateboard sliding, a braking technique in which the speed of a traveling skateboard is braked by positioning the board crosswise by up to 90° relative to the travel direction so that the wheels skid over the ground and in this way brake the vehicle.
With the cited technical solutions, the freedom of movement of the rider is partly restricted. Hand-held objects such as a remote controller, for example, may limit the safety of the rider and in unfavorable cases may also contribute to crashes and injuries.
In addition, the cited controllers do not take into consideration the forces acting during skateboard sliding and during the situations occurring during stunts of the rider. Thus skilled skateboard riders are capable of transmitting momentum to the board by particular swinging movements of their body and in this way of greatly prolonging the phase up to the onset of pushing with the leg. These lateral forces acting in this way are not absorbed by the current technical solutions.